Box of Chocolates
by Marmite-1
Summary: Forrest Gump was the one who alerted me to the 'Box of Chocolates" theory. I was living a boring, monotonous life, until I decided to be spontaneous and leave everything I knew behind me. Seth/OC or Paul/OC undecided . Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed with relief as I finally reached the gate. Boarding was in 20 minutes, and I was already running late. The man driving the taxi had taken the wrong turnoff, going towards the domestic airport and not the international. Then somebody decided to run a red light and ended up crashing into an oncoming car, which is why the usual 20 minute drive between airports took about an hour.

When I had taken this job, my parents hadn't been too happy. I was moving across the world to live at an Indian reservation called 'La Push'. Once there, I would enjoy the summer holidays before starting my new teaching job at the primary school. Or as they call it in the USA 'Elementary'.

I guess that the Forrest Gump theory of "life is like a box of chocolates, you never know which one you are going to get" (or whatever the saying is) does work, in its own mysterious ways. I wanted to be more spontaneous and have a little adventure in my life. I was bored and waiting for something to happen. Then this job came along and…KABOOM, everything fell into place!

I have only been teaching for one year, and although I am saving up for a house, this was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up. A fantastic job in a different country and a house that came with the job.

I guess my parent were worried about me. I am the baby of the family, but they have always said I am the more grounded one – I am not one for going out to get drunk every weekend and going to big booze ups. Most people I know, as soon as they turned 18 they became semi-alcoholics.

"BING BONG" the perfect fifth chimed and a voice came over the intercom "Ladies and gentlemen, flight NZ-3215 to Washington is now boarding. Rows 53-49 please get ready to board the plane".

I stood up, boarding pass in hand, bracing myself for the big rush. Although I am right at the back, there is always at least one person who stands in the middle of the aisle trying to cram the suitcase they should have checked in, into the overhead lockers.

When I finally reached my seat, I sat down with a sigh; it looked like an empty flight so I got the window, middle and aisle seat to myself.

-AN-

This is my first story on here. I would love to hear thoughts, feelings, ideas...anything. Also if the grammar is a little off...I can't help it! I am a teacher, so it shouldn't be too bad :D

I can't decide - Paul or Seth. I kind of like Seth - he is sweet, always laughing/smiling. Plus - he would be around 20ish in this story...:) Character is from NZ (like me) and probably rocking the Audrey Tautou look..except with longer hair. Name will probably be Audrey too. Not too sure.

This story is kind of last minute, wrote it this morning and uploading it on here as a whim - so I apologise for not having any of the finer details down!

BTW, I don't own Forrest Gump (just to be safe :D).


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

"Thanks, keep the change" I muttered to the rude taxi driver.

I stepped out of the taxi and grabbed my suitcases from the boot. He was the rudest man I have ever met, he grumbled and moaned about driving to La Push from the airport. And he kept calling me an Australian. No matter how many times I corrected him, he just grunted "same thing".

I skidded my way up to the steps of my new home, reaching my hand up to try the door handle, but before I could open it, a young woman, about the same age as me opened it. She had a wide smile, one that could be considered too wide, almond shaped eyes and black, straight hair that I was instantly jealous of.

"You must be Kate!" she exclaimed, carrying on before I could answer "I am so glad to have you here, you are really going to like it. This house was recently done up, so everything should be fine". Looking around, I noticed that it was smaller than I expected. A tiny lounge and kitchen area, and a small hallway leading to what I assumed was a toilet and bedroom. "By the way," she continued "my name is Kim; I live just across the road. If you want you can join us for dinner tonight at my friend Emily's place. I am sure she would love you to join. There is always plenty of food!"

"Um, yeah sure", I replied. Slightly shocked at the welcoming I was receiving. What I really wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep for the next week. But if I was going to be a spontaneous person, how would that help me?

"Fantastic! We'll come by at 6.30 to pick you up. If you need anything before then, just let me know. My phone number is on the fridge". I led her to the door, dumbfounded, and let her out. I should be used to over excitedness, my friend Sally is exactly the same. Always talking a mile a minute. But this was to a whole new level.

Once I got to my room I started to unpack all of the clothes and accessories I had bought with me. It was a quick job, so by the time it was 4.30 I was finished. I didn't really know what kind of occasion this was. Was it a formal dinner? Casual? So I grabbed a pair of jeans, a black t shirt and a red woollen cardi before hopping in the shower.

Once I finished, I moisturised, taking my time because I had about an hour till Kim was coming round to pick me up. I don't usually bother with makeup; I only wear a little bit of concealor underneath my nose and on some blemishes and a tiny swipe of clear mascara.

By the time I finished getting ready it was nearly 6.30, so I got my coat and shoes on and waited in a chair by the door. Kim must have excellent timing, because 6.30 on the dot, there was a knock on the door. I swung it open just as she was about to knock again and she gave me a relieved grin. "Sorry, I thought you had forgotten or fallen asleep or something. Are you ready to go? It is about a five minute walk. Oh, by the way, this is my boyfriend Jared. Jared this is Kate".

We nodded to each other, unsure of whether or not to shake hands. I've always been bad at judging that, and I never quite know what to do in these situations. I turned and locked the door behind me as we stepped out into the cold. For summer, it is really cold. Glad I brought my coat! Soon enough we were at a small house. I could see from the outside that there were several people in there already. I'm not a really social person and I don't really like crowds. Kim didn't even knock, she just pushed open the door and yelled "we're here". I guess that is how they do things round here.

The house was warm and had a nice bakey, homely smell to it. Bakey in my dictionary means 'a lot of baking creating a lovely smell'. We walked down a small hallway and into a living area. There were a numerous number of men sitting crowded in the living area, all of them talking. There was a lot of noise and laughter and I could tell that this was a happy place.

I just stood there feeling stupid as Kim went to the kitchen area to say hello to two of the women in there. Jared went and joined his mates. Probably having a good gossip like a bunch of old women getting together for their knitting/gossip session of the week. Luckily, Kim noticed me just standing there and waved me over to come and meet the other women.

"This here is Emily", she pointed at a women with a scarred face – the scars were shaped in a bear claw look. "And this is Leah".

Leah just snorted and glared at me. "Don't worry, she is always like this" Kim whispered in my ear, causing Leah to glare at her as well. I open my mouth to speak for the first time tonight, and just as I am, the door bangs open and a couple more muscles walk in. One of them is the tallest out of all of the men. There must be something in the water here, because all the men here are god-like. So extremely good looking. Good looking doesn't even come close to what they are!

Anyway, tall guy comes over and gives Emily kisses on her scars and then leans in for a good old snog. This makes me blush and try to find somewhere else to look. Main feeling at the moment: Awkward! Emily giggles and whispers something to tall guy. I don't think I want to know what it is. Thankfully. Kim saves the atmosphere from becoming more awkward than it already is and asks if Emily needs any help.

By the time we are finished, I can imagine the table groaning under all the weight of the food. These people must eat a lot. It is almost as if the men figured out that everything was ready, because they suddenly descended on the food like flies descending on road kill. Gross comparison, I know, but it kind of fits.

Once they had piled their plates high with food, us ladies stepped in and served ourselves smaller, more manageable portions. Potatoes, bread rolls, stew. And anything else you can imagine was on that table. Let me tell you, it was delicious.

It was then that Kim suddenly remembered that she hadn't introduced me. "Hey guys", she shouted (or rather said in a slightly louder voice to get over all the slurping pig noises the men were making) "this is Kate. She is new here, be nice".

I cringed away once all their eyes were on me. Like I said earlier, I am not really a social person. I don't really like everyone turning around to look at me. It was like they were expecting me to say something. But typical me, I couldn't get my mouth to work, so I waved. I fricken waved. What kind of first impression is that?


	3. Somebody to Lurve

So, where was I. Oh, yes, I was just describing the embarrassing moment of being unable to express myself using words. Here I am, a 22 year old woman, a teacher, incapable of using words to say hello. I don't want to seem like some mute, so I after a moment of silence I managed to mumble a "hello" and a slight smile.

"Okayyy, introductions then" Kim exclaimed. "This is Paul, he gets angry easily, so try not to annoy him too much" Paul looked at me in the eyes, searching my soul for something, before smiling and welcoming me to La Push.

"This is Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin and Seth" she announced indicating towards 5 boys. I sent a quick smile at them and was about to look away when my eyes were caught by one, I believe his name was Seth. His eyes were beautiful, dark brown like an endless pit of chocolate staring into my soul. He was tall, not as tall as some of the blokes here, but still a good 6 foot 5. His skin was a smooth tan, like the other people here. Not only was he incredibly good looking, he had a kindness and softness to him.

Quil, or maybe it was Embry, slapped him on the back and our eye contact broke. That was the moment when Leah stormed out, muttering something along the lines of "another one bites the dust". I know the song, but I don't know what it is she is trying to say here…

"Seth, I need to talk to you" says Emily's man-friend (who I have yet to learnt he name of), in a very commanding tone. He and Seth strode out of the room, but not before Seth sends me a knee weakening smile. I smile back, but I am sure it is probably more like a grimace.

"I'm Jacob", says one man-boy who I have not yet met "Kim forgot to introduce me because of Seth's little moment". Everyone laughs at this, although I am not to sure what they are laughing about.

"Where are you from?" Jacob asks. I guess, like Kim, he is a talker.

"Um, from New Zealand?" my answer comes out more like a question.

"Why did you move here?" Jacob asks.

"What is this? 20 questions?" I scowl.

"Ohhh, burn" says Ember, or was it Embry?

That is when Kim decides to step in. I think she has deduced that I am feeling kind of uncomfortable. "She is a new teacher at the La Push Elementary. She is taking over Old Jones' job, at last!" she turns to me to explain "Old Jones was a really old teacher who taught at that school for, like, 40 years. Everyone was scared of him. One time, a kid kicked a ball into his back garden and he was never seen again! Another time, a kid went into Jones' back garden to get his hula-hoop back and when he came back he told a wicked tale of a huge wolf just sitting there, watching him…" She trailed off when she noticed all the guys just laughing at her.

"Hun, you don't believe all of those stories now, do ya?" Jared asked, pulling her onto his lap.

She pouted and unconvincingly said "no".

I giggled at her, and she turned round to glare at me. It was really weird, because I suddenly felt a part of the family.

"Do you need any help with the dishes?" I asked Emily, as she looked rather tired and frazzled after cooking for an army. She nodded, giving me a quick smile of thanks.

I piled dishes onto my arms, like one of those professionals. I have had a lot of practise in the art of carrying dishes.

-Time break-

As Emily and I were finishing up the dishes, Seth and Sam both walked back in.

"Hey, ate. Is it ok if Seth gives you a lift home? Jared and I are going to leave now".

Seth gives an ecstatic smile as I agree. There is a bit of an awkward silence after Jared and Kim left, and it is only then that I notice everyone else has gone too. Probably gone to sleep off all the food they have eaten. Just as Seth and I are leaving, Emily and I organise a brunch for the following morning.

We walk in silence for a bit. Well, the walk is only about 5 minutes, so the majority of the time we were in silence. Until Seth breaks it by letting rip. "Phwoar" I cry, "that is disgusting". With that, I run the rest of the way and let myself into my new house, slamming and locking the door behind me.

NOT.

What really happened was this:

Once we left Emily's we just talked about La Push and what there is to do here. It was kind of hard to come up with some conversation starters, since we barely know each other and the only thing he really does is stare. Which is a bit disconcerting.

"Do you want to go cliff jumping tomorrow?" Seth asks.

My confused look must have portrayed the question I was going to ask. "Basically, it is when we jump into the water from the top of a cliff. My friends and I do that all the time. It is one of the only fun things to do round here".

"Yeah, sure. What time?" I agree, even though my swimming skills are not great.

"How about after brunch at Emily's tomorrow?" he asks.

I reply with a simple "ok". By this point we are at my door, where he gives me a hug and says good night. He waits until I am inside and the lights are on, until he leaves.

Man, he gives good hugs.

-A/N-

Ok, so I find myself incredibly funny. I laugh a lot at my own jokes. even when some people don't find them funny. So i apologise if what I have written in several places isn't really your type of humour. Just imagine me cackling away when writing this.

Also, thanks to my two new favourite people - for favouriting this story :D Major shout out to you, you guys are awesome!

Remember review - they make my day!

Chapter title - thanks to Queen :D Listened to this song while writing!


	4. Pancakes

The next morning I woke up early. I had difficulty sleeping last night, I felt like something was missing, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Since I couldn't get back to sleep, I decided to get ready for going to Emily's. Judging by the sky outside it was semi-cold, so I grabbed a pair of jean shorts, jandals, my NZ music month t-shirt and a hoody. I had just finished getting ready when I remembered about cliff jumping. It took me another 30 minutes digging around trying to find my togs.

By that time, it was 10.30; I shoved my jandals on my feet and zoomed out the door. Brunch started at 10.30, and I hated being late to things.

I basically ran to Emily's place. Hey, when you are a kiwi you master the whole 'running in jandals without tripping over' thing.

When I got to her place, I knocked, as you do, and waited. And waited. I stood out there for a few minutes, deliberating on what to do. I waited a few more minutes, until finally my saviour came, in the form of a girl with her face in a knot (otherwise known as Leah).

She stormed up to the door and swung it open, calling out as she went in "are you coming in or what?"

I scurried in before the door could slam shut in my face. I'm not normally someone who is afraid of others, but this chick scared me.

As I took a step into the dining area, Seth stood up to greet me. He had his usual grin on his face and started saying something.

Wait a minute, how do I know whether it is 'usual' or not? I have only met him once.

"…ok?" I heard Seth say.

It was only then that I realised I had been staring at him, day dreaming in my own little world.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that" I asked, feeling my face go red.

"I was just asking whether it was ok to go cliff jumping before brunch. Emily and Kim haven't got anything ready yet" Seth replied, flashing me another knee weakening smile.

"Sure, that's cool" I answered, mentally smacking myself on my head. Seriously, all I could say was 'that's cool'. My vocabulary is severely lacking. I need to start thinking of better adjectives. I'm a teacher, for crying out loud! I tell kids daily that they need 'better adjectives'.

He opened the door for me on the way out, like a true gentleman, and when he put his hand on the small of my back, I felt my skin tingle and his hand was burning hot.

Mr Darcy, you are, my inner Yoda voice told me.

I banished Yoda from my mind. I have only known this dude for one day or a couple of hours at least, and already I was plotting various scenarios for dates and marriages.

I am clearly going mental.

We had been walking for a few minutes in silence, when I tripped over a rock. I felt the falling motion take over my limbs. I hate tripping over, but I always find it funny when others fall over. The look of shock that covers their face as they fall is priceless.

Before I could hit the ground, I felt something grip onto my arms. They were hot and felt like hands. I turned my head and saw Seth holding onto me, a look of extreme fear was on his face as he looked me over.

"Are you ok?" he asked, "are you hurt? We need to take you to the hospital".

He started to turn and walk back to Emily's.

"I'm fine! Don't worry, you caught me before I could hit the ground" I smiled up at him.

"If you're sure. But I would prefer to take you to the hospital for a check up. You could be injured!" he gasped out the last part, as if it hurt him.

"Does it look like I'm injured? Seriously, if I was so badly injured, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be standing right now".

He looked me over, sighed and rubbed his face as he reluctantly nodded.

As we continued to make our way to the cliffs, I noticed he kept a hold on my arm at all times. I didn't mind, it felt nice and comforting in a way.

We finally made our way to the top of the cliff. My heart was pounding, I certainly had not had a work out like that for a long time. I looked at Seth and noticed he was barely puffing. No scratch that, he wasn't puffed out at all. I smiled endearingly, a Sonny Bill Williams alike! At last! There is hope in this world after all!

He even looks a bit like Sonny Bill Williams, in a way. Same same but different.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Seth had taken his clothes off. No, not completely, silly readers, he had taken his clothes off to reveal a budgie smuggler. **(A/N: I really have to thank Aussies for this word. It makes me laugh all the time. Almost as much as 'Fanny Pack').**

Nah, not really, he was just wearing some board-shorts and an impressive 6 pack. Funny thing with people over here, they only seem to wear board-shorts for swimming and beach wear. In NZ, the guys would wear them to the shops, to the bars (in extreme cases) and to the beach. But, what do I know. I have only been here one day (and in that day, I have not seen one person wearing board-shorts).

It was then that I noticed him looking at me expectantly. With that I took my shorts off (to reveal my bikini bottoms) making sure to fold them and place them next to his, and chucked my jandals off my feet. I left my shirt on, because I did not want a repeat of the bikini top fiasco.

I sauntered over to the edge of the cliff and looked over my shoulder at him.

Trying to sound brave, I asked "so, do we jump off from here then?"

He nodded his head frantically, his head bobbing up and down, making him look like one of those dolls whose head moves if you pat them on the head.

He stepped over to me and held out his hand. I took it and swallowed. It felt like an electric shock went through me when our skin touched. I looked up at him and he smiled at me reassuringly.

"Ok, on three" his deep, gravelly voice floated over my thoughts and sunk into my brain.

"One, two, three" and we leaped into the air. I closed my eyes and waited and waited until we would hit the water.

When we finally did, it felt like I was smashing into icicles, the water was that cold.

My hand was torn away from Seth's and I felt myself franticly searching for him until I reached the surface.

As soon as I did, I saw his head bobbing above the waves, he was grinning at me.

He swam closer to me, as we made our way to shore.

When we reached the shore, he raced ahead and came back with thick, fluffy looking towels. I chose the "Thomas the Tank-Engine", leaving him with the girly pink one with Barbie on it.

"Pink suits you" I smiled, and poked my tongue out at him, as he made an annoyed noise and started drying his hair.

I wrapped my towel around me and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get the tangles out of my hair as best as I could.

We both made our way back to the top of the cliff and grabbed our clothes and shoes and sat down.

We were sitting there for about 20 minutes, talking about random things like 'favourite foods' when he got a phone call from Emily, saying brunch would be ready soon.

The trip back was quite uneventful, I didn't trip over this time. The only funny moment was when Seth's stomach started rumbling.

It didn't stop. It grew angrier and louder the closer we reached the house, until he was nearly run/walking. You know, the 2 steps run, 2 steps walk?

We finally got there and the feast began.

I will never cease to be amazed at the rate that these boys (and Leah) shove food into their mouths. It is as if they will never eat again. Despite the speed that they were eating at, they somehow managed to get their food into their mouths and not over their faces. It is really quite amazing.

I ate a pancake, with lashings of bacon and banana piled on and maple syrup drizzled on top. Despite the two different flavours of bacon and banana, they do make a good match.

As I munched, I looked around me. A few photos were up. Mainly all of this pack of boys. Emily and Sam features in a few, one appeared to be at their engagement party, with a scowling Leah in the background.

Laughter from around the table brought me back to reality. I looked around, trying to find their source of hilarity. Two of the boys seemed to be in a contest of 'who will eat the last pancake'. I eyed it hungrily. I stood up stealthily and pretended to stretch. I reached a hand forward and picked up the pancake in the tongs. Both boys looked at me in surprise. I grinned evilly, "Seth" I asked sweetly, "would you like the last pancake?"

He grinned goofily up at me and I put it on his plate.

"Aw man" mumbled one of the boys as he sat back down, a frown settling in between his eyebrows.

I should really relearn their names. The only problem is, is that they all look so similar that it is hard to remember who is who.

Except Seth. Seth is, well, Seth. He has that whole grin thing going on. I like a guy who smiles.

A/N

Enjoy. Been trying to write as much as I can. I will try to get one update a week, but it all depends on work and stuff.


End file.
